Battle of the Dark Forest
by The Storm Veradea
Summary: The battle draws near. Death hangs in the air. Batrayal clings to the clans fur. Can Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing survive? And who is this fourth cat? R&R PLEASE! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**This is written after Sign of the Moon. I haven't read The Forgotten Warrior, yet. When I find it I will though. Anyway, please tell me how I am doing.**

_**Thunderclan**_

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tomDustpelt-dark brown tabby tomSandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyesBrackenfur-golden brown tabby tomSorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyesCloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyesBrightheart-white she-cat with ginger patchesMillie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyesThornclaw-golden brown tabby tomSquirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyesLeafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine catSpiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyesBirchfall-light brown tabby tomWhitewing-white she-cat with green eyesBerrynose-cream-colored tomHazeltail-small gray-and-white she-catMousewhisker-gray-and-white tomCinderheart-gray tabby she-catLionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyesFoxleap-reddish tabby tomIcecloud-white she-catToadstep-black-and-white tomRosepetal-dark cream she-catBriarlight-dark brown she-catBlossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-catBumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyesIvypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyesDaisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplacePoppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-catPurdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

_**Shadowclan**_

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tomApprentice, FerretpawSmokefoot-black tomToadfoot-dark brown tomApplefur-mottled brown she-catCrowfrost-black-and-white tomRatscar-brown tom with long scar across his backApprentice, PinepawSnowbird-pure white she-catTawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyesApprentice, StarlingpawOlivenose-tortoiseshell she-catOwlclaw-light brown tabby tomShrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feetScorchfur-dark gray tomRedwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tomTigerheart-dark brown tabby tomDawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices:

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tomPinepaw-black she-catStarlingpaw-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all anglesIvytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tomTallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-catSnaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tailWhitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_**Windclan**_

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tomOwlwhisker-light brown tabby tomApprentice, WhiskerpawWhitetail-small white she-catNightcloud-black she-catGorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyesWeaselfur-ginger tom with white pawsHarespring-brown-and-white tomLeaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyesEmberfoot-gray tom with two dark pawsHeathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyesBreezepelt-black tom with amber eyesSedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-catSwallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Furzefur-gray-and-white she-catBouldertail-large pale gray tom Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Queens:

None listed

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tomTornear-tabby tom

_**Riverclan**_

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tomApprentice, Hollowpaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-catApprentice, Willowshine

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-catApprentice, TroutpawMintfur-light gray tabby tomIcewing-white she-cat with blue eyesMinnowtail-dark gray she-catApprentice, MossypawPebblefoot-mottled gray tomApprentice, RushpawMallownose-light brown tabby tomRobinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tomBeetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tomPetalfur-gray-and-white she-catGrasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tomWillowshine-gray tabby she-catTroutpaw-pale gray tabby she-catMossypaw-brown-and-white she-catRushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-catPouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

_**Prologue**_

A mouse twitched its whiskers. It heard a rustle of leaves behind it. It began to run but the blue-gray she-cat was quicker. She killed it with a swift bit to the neck.

"Good catch Bluestar" Meowed a voice behind her. She turned to see a gray warrior standing on a rock.

"Thank you Stonefur. I'm surprised your talking with me, with Starclan being divided and all now." Bluestar turned her head in curiosity.

"I'm half-clan, remember?" Stonefur said, after he took a seat and started to groom himself.

"Yes Stonefur I remember. How would I forget that you are my kit? I mean you lived with Riverclan, why are you not with them?" Bluestar sighed.

"I believe that we should not divide, but come together in a time like this. Even the four clans should come together an fight the dark forest together." Stonefur growled, remembering how Starclan was acting at the moment.

"yes Stonefur, but the rest of Starclan won't listen, they believe that it should be every clan for themselves, that only the strongest clans will survive." Bluestar pointed out.

"The three must find the fourth cat." Stonefur said after a moment's pause.

"Yes. I agree Stonefur. I agree."

"Should we send a sign to Lionblaze or Dovewing?" He questioned.

Bluestar shook her head. "Jayfeather will know who the cat is after he sees them. He will know, trust me"

"I don't trust Jayfeather at this moment. Remember, he wanted to stay with the ancients." Stonefur growled and then continued before Bluestar could say anything. "He fell in love. Broke the code. He shouldn't be trusted." And with that he turned and stalked off.

**Please review (:**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Half Moon is that you!" Jayfeather called. In front of him was a beautiful white she-cat with bright green eyes.

"Yes Jay's Wing, its me. I have come to warn you, the dark forest is rising, you must find the fourth cat" Half Moon meowed, she was starting to fade.

"But who is it?" Jayfeather questioned.

"You will know when you see them" Half Moon was no more than a thin shadow now. "Goodbye my dear Jay's Wing…" She purred softly.

"No Half Moon don't go! Please don't go!" He wailed. He didn't want the she-cat to go.

"I have to go Jay's Wing, remember I will wait for you! Don't forget me Jay's Wing" She faded from sight, only leaving a faint trace of her sweet scent behind.

"Half Moon please don't go. Please…." He cried.

Jayfeather woke up to the familiar darkness. "How could I forget you Half Moon." he muttered so that Briarlight and Icecloud hear him. He couldn't get Half Moon off his mind. She had said that he knew who the fourth cat was. But he didn't, or did he? Who was related to Firestar in this clan? There was him, Lionblaze, and Dovewing but they were the three. Who else? Ivypool, Whitewing, and Cloudtail. Jayfeather padded out of his den. He desided not to think about it right now, though Half Moon warned him to find the fourth cat quickly. He sighed _Half Moon... _He thought.

"Jayfeather!" He heard a cat call. It was Lionblaze. His brother's scent filled the den as he padded in.

"Yes Lionblaze what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, its just that you have seemed down since you have come back from the mountains." Lionblaze meowed

"I'm fine. Nothings wrong!" he snapped and stalked away. He couldn't tell his brother what was wrong. He could tell nobody. Medicine cats were forbidden to fall in love.

"Wait Jayfeather..." But Jayfeather wasn't listening. He stalked out of camp and into the forest. He headed towards the abandon twoleg nest to check on his catmint. His catmint was fine, it was greenleaf and it was thriving. _At least something in my life is going well. If only Half Moon was here._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Lionblaze watched as Jayfeather stalked out of camp. _What's gotten into him lately? Ever since he came back from the mountains he's been down. Did something happen to him while he was there? When I tried to talk to him he snapped at me. Well, more than usual. _

He saw Cinderheart walk out of the warriors den. He decided to worry about Jayfeather later. He wanted to set things right with Cinderheart. He ran over to her. "Cinderheart, please can I talk to you?"

"Fine." She growled.

"Come follow me into the forest." He lead her out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest. "Come lets go down to the lake to talk."

They headed to the lake. _were do I start... _He thought. "Cinderheart I love you and you are the most important cat in the world. Please... Cinderheart you are good enough for me. You are more then good enough for me. You are perfect. I don't think I'm not good enough for you though..." It just poured out of him, like rain.

"Lionblaze I love you too. you are good enough for me... Your perfect. Come lets go back to camp." Cinderheart purred.

"So will you be my mate?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh you stupid furball of course I will." They headed back to camp, their tails intertwined. Lionblaze felt happier then he had been in moons.

"Lionblaze, Cinderheart your going to the gathering tonight." Brambleclaw told them as they entered camp.

"Okay. Come on Cinderheart lets share a piece of freshkill." Lionblaze purred.

"Okay." She nodded.

Lionblaze went over to the freshkill pile and picked out a starling for him and Cinderheart. He padded back over to his mate. They were sharing the starling when Jayfeather and Dovewing padded into camp. By the looks of it Jayfeather was still in a bad mood. "I'm worried about Jayfeather. Ever since he came back to the mountains he's been acting strange."

"Yes, it seems that he has. Have you tried talking to him." She asked.

"Yeah, he snapped at me. I don't know what's wrong." Cinderheart licked him on the ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. They started to share tongues for the first time in moons.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Dovewing padded across the tree bridge. Shadowclan was already there. She tried to avoid Tigerheart. But that was impossible, he followed her.

"Dovewing. Please I need to talk to you." He called.

"Theres nothing to talk about!" She spat.

"Dovewing please..." He cried.

"Fine. Lets go over here." She lead him to an area where no one could here their conversation.

"What do you want to talk to me about."

"Dovewing I'm sorry that I told Shadowclan about Jayfeather's herbs. Please forgive me." He begged.

"No you betrayed me. You betrayed my trust." She growled

"I was a mousebrain fool to do that. It made me lose the cat that I love." His eyes showed hurt and pain.

"Its over Tigerheart." She had to make it clear to him that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Please just meet me at the boarder tomorrow night. The same place we use to meet at." This cat just wasn't giving up.

"Fine I will come, but just for tomorrow night and that's it." She growled.

They turned their head at a yowl. The gathering had started. Mistystar reported that a patrol had spotted a badger and they ran it off. It headed away from the clans towards the mountains and the twoleg place next to them.

Shadowclan's prey was running well and Windclan also had a lot of prey. The gathering broke up and they left and headed back to camp. What was she thinking meeting Tigerheart after what he did. He did say that he loved her.

"Hey Dovewing. how are you doing." Asked Bummblestripe.

"I'm fine." she looked at him. Was that love in his eyes? That is the way Tigerheart looked at her.

"That's good." He purred. They walked side by side until they got back to camp. Dovewing went to her nest but she couldn't sleep. Why did Tigerheart want to meet her?

~Later~

"You came! you actually came!" Tigerheart exclaimed as she padded into the clearing.

"Yeah. Now what do you want!" Dovewing growled.

He moved closer. "I just wanted to make it up to you for being such a mousebrain." He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah whatever..." She sighed.

"Come Dovewing, lets just spend on last night together, please!" He begged.

"Fine." She growled.

"Race you up the tree." He meowed, happiness filled his eyes.

"Okay" She took off towards the tree.

"No far you had a head start." He called from behind her.

"Even if I didn't you would still lose!" She teased, amusement filling her eyes.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" She let out a playful hiss and pounced on him. He pinned her to the ground.

"But I can beat you in a fight." He laughed.

"No you can't" She knocked him off her.

"Ha" Tigerheart purred. "Come lets make a nest and spend the night here."

"Okay." She and Tigerheart gathered moss and made a nest. She fell asleep, Tigerheart keeping watch.

"Dovewing it's dawn! We need to head back." She woke to see Tigerheart.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll see you at the gathering."

"Yeah see ya Dovewing..."

Dovewing ran back to camp. She went in the dirtplace tunnel. Nobody noticed that she was gone so she slipped into her nest and pertended to be asleep.

"Dovewing wake up." She was prodded in the side to see Bummblestripe. "Firestar's called a clan meeting."

"Oh okay thanks for waking me up." She padded out of the den to see Firestar on the Highrock addressing the clan. _Cherrykit and Molekit must be becoming apperentices today. _She thought.

"Two kits have reached their sixth moon with us. Molekit please step forward. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Molepaw. Ivypool you will mentor him. Cherrykit please step forward. From this day forward until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Cherrykit. Dovewing you will mentor her." _What! Already an apprentice! _She moved forward and touched noses with Cherrypaw.

"What are we doing first?" She asked.

"I'll show you the forest. Ivypool do you and Molepaw want to come with me and Cherrypaw to show them the boundaries?"

"Yeah sure. Come on Molepaw."

They entered the camp. It was almost sunset. They had showed Cherrypaw and Molepaw the forest. Cherrypaw had showed to be a quick learner. "Can you teach me how to hunt tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, stifling a yawned. "Go get something to eat and then get some rest" she ordered her apprentice. She went over to the freshkill pile.

"Hey Dovewing do you want to share?" Called Bummblestripe who had a squirrel.

"Yeah sure." She purred.

two Moon later.

"Jayfeather are you sure?" Dovewing's voice filled with worry. He had just told her that she was expecting kits!

"Yes I'm the medicine cat, aren't I!" He spat.

"Yes you are, but I just got an apprentice..." She whined.

"You shouldn't have went and met Tigerheart." He growled.

"What, how did you know that!"

"I am one of the three you know and so are you. You shouldn't have met with Tigerheart. Now you are going to pay." His voice was filled with venom.

"Your saying that this is a burden!" Dovewing spat back at him.

"Well yeah. Being half clan is horrible!" He growled.

"I will lie to them. I won't tell them who their father is!"

"Then when they find out they will resent you!" He pointed out.

"Just because you and Lionblaze resent Leafpool and Squirrelflight it don't mean my kits will. I will find a father for them. Bummblestripe will be willing enough." She stormed out of the medicine cat den and scanned the clearing. She spotted Bummblestripe sitting outside the warriors den.

"Bummblestripe can I talk to you please, alone in the forest?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." They went out of camp and into the forest.

"Bummblestripe, will you be my mate?" She dropped the bomb quickly.

"Dovewing... I never expected this, of course I will!"

"There's one more thing." She dreaded saying this.

"Yes what is it?" He asked.

"Um... I'm expecting kits." He voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Are they mine?"

"No but will you be the father of them. Never tell them who their real father is?"

"Yes of course. Anything for you, but who is their father?" He asked.

She looked at the ground. "Tigerheart."

"From Shadowclan!" He exclaimed

"yes..." She had blew it. She shouldn't have told him.

"Yes I will father them. And Dovewing I love you." His gaze softened.

"I love you too Bummblestripe. Its over between me and Tigerheart." She and Bummblestripe went back to camp.

"I need to speak to Firestar."

"Okay." He meowed. "See you later"

She climbed the high ledge "Firestar?" Dovewing called.

"Enter" Meowed the voice of Firestar from within the den. She entered the den. "Yes Dovewing what is it?"

"Um... Firestar I'm expecting kits." "Ah... I see. Well looks like I'm going to have to find another mentor for Cherrypaw."

"Can I make a suggestion." She had an idea.

"Yeah who?" Firestar questioned

"My mate."

"And who would that be?"

"Bummblestripe."

"Ah yes he has been padding after you for awhile, are these his kits?"

"Yes they are."

"Okay. I'll think about it." Dovewing left the den. Bummblestripe was waiting for her. "Get over there and lay down. No running around or doing anything dangerous, I'll bring you some freshkill." He became protective all of a sudden.

"Okay whatever you say." She padded over to a shady spot and laid down. Bummblestripe brought her a starling. "Thanks." She muttered.

"No problem." He meowed. "I have to go on patrol. See you later" he touched noses with her.

Cinderheart padded up to her. "So I heard you are expecting kits." She meowed.

"Yeah. Bummblestripe is their father." She replied.

"I'm expecting Lionblaze's kits."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet. I'm telling him today."

"Oh. I wonder if Firestar will let me go to tonight's gathering"

"Probably."

"Dovewing, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Bummblestripe, Squrrielflight, Leafpool, and Graystripe your going to the gathering tonight." Called Brambleclaw.

"You going to tell Tigerheart that he's fathering your kits?" Bummblestripe had just came back from his patrol.

"I don't know, should I?" She had thought about it.

"Well he is the father of your kits." Bummblestripe pointed out.

"True, but then he would want to come live in Thunderclan or something."

"Yeah, but if he tries I will tell him that he's not wanted here and to stay away from my mate."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Jayfeather heard Dovewing storm out of his den. _Why does every cat around me have mates and kits. Even my own brother and Dovewing. Why can't I have what I want… _He thought.

"Jay's Wing." He heard a whisper in his ear. He turned to see Half Moon.

"Half Moon what are you doing here?" He exclaimed

"I have come to tell you something about the fourth cat. The fourth cat comes from the one that looks like Dove's Wing."

"You mean its one of her kits?" He asked.

"Yes. Jay's Wing, I have to go now." She started to fade.

"Please Half Moon don't..." He begged but she was already gone. The only cat that ever walked in his dreams… gone.

"Goodbye Jay's Wing." She whispered in his ear.

Jayfeather padded out of his den. He had seen Half Moon in a vision. She had come to him. So one of Dovewing's kits. He had to meet with Lionblaze and Dovewing. "Lionblaze get Dovewing and meet me in the forest."

"Okay." Jayfeather padded out of the thorn tunnel and waited. A moment later Lionblaze and Dovewing emerged.

"Come lets go deeper through the forest." He lead them to the ancient oak.

"There is a fourth cat." He began.

"What!" Dovewing exclaimed

"How did you find that out?" Lionblaze asked.

"An ancient cat named Half Moon."

"And you trust this cat?" Dovewing and Lionblaze both asked.

"OF COURSE I TRUST THIS CAT! THIS CAT WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!" Jayfeather spat. The fur on his hunches rose. Of course he trusted Half Moon.

"Okay Jayfeather, who is the fourth cat?" Lionblaze asked.

"One of Dovewing's kits."

"What I'm not going to let my kits get evolved in this!" She stormed off.

Jayfeather sighed. "Well she is going to have too."


End file.
